NEXT 2 'The Return' (TEASER)
by SimTec
Summary: Chris assists the government to stop a string of high profile robberies but is short changed by another 'seer.' While stuck in a coma on life support, he finds himself temporarily back 35 years in the past.


NExt 2 'The Return.'

synopsis

Chris, while working on an assignment for the government,  
is killed by another seer.

Expanded Synopsis

Chris assists the government to stop a string of high profile robberies but is short changed by another 'seer.' While stuck in a coma on life support, he finds himself temporarily back 35 years in the past.

FADE IN

ESTABLISHING SHOT - RURAL NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY

It's a busy morning. We eventually come to a particular neighborhood.  
Down one street, we see the Johnson's sending their kids off to the local school bus.

Liz hugs the kids.

Kids: Bye mommy! Daddy!

Chris: Bye. Have a good day you too.

Somethings ringing from Chris' pocket. He pulls out a cellphone and looks at the number.

He looks at Liz.

Chris: It's them.

He answers the phone.

Chris: Yes?

CUT TO:

ESTABLISHING SHOT: City of Chicago - Day

Up ahead we zoom in on the inner city. There are police cars at a local bank. We see TV cameras and reporters on the scene.

CUT TO:

The Johnson's House - Day

Liz has just put the kids to bed for a nap. She comes back into the living room and turns on the TV.

INSERT SHOT: TV. NEWS REPORTER.

Reporter: ..as you can see behind me, the investigators at the scene have been scratching their heads over this robbery in which the culprits, though they managed to escape with millions of dollars, did so apparently without a trace. This robbery is yet the latest in what appears to be a strings of crimes. All bank robberies using the same method of undetectability, as has happened, similarly, in this case.

We zoom in on the TV to the building. We then MATCH DISSOLVE to the actual scene.

BACK TO SHOT:

Panning back we trace the road back to...

A fast moving caravan of black Escalades.

Chris is transfixed on a tablet computer. Agent Ferris studys him closely.

Chris suddenly comes out of it...

Ferris: Chris?

Chris: Huh?

Ferris: Anything?

Chris: Yea. Got it. The next bank around the corner.

Ferris: Around the corner?

Chris nods.

Ferris: When?

Chris: Now.

Ferris: (To driver) Step on it!

CUT TO:

ANOTHER ANGLE: The caravan speeds up.

BACK TO SHOT:

Ferris: That's pretty bold. Seems like they are not waisting any time. Anybody we know?

Chris nods. But is puzzled.

Chris: I can't see them.

Ferris: Why?

Chris: Because I couldn't see any farther than today.

Ferris: So we must have caught them then right?

Chris: I don't know...I don't know..Somethings not right..

Ferris: You must have seen something. Anything..if not the robbers?

Chris: That's just it. I saw nothing. Nothing but...darkness.

CUT TO:

We zoom from the current bank, up and around the street to the bank around the corner.

INT - BANK - DAY

It's business as usual. Customers are waiting in line. We close in on one in particular. He turns his head to look back at the guard. Its his turn in line. A bank manager makes his way into the back of the bank.

The robber sees this, and offers his place in line to one of the customers behind him.

Robber: Please. Be my guest.

Customer: Thank you.

The robber joins the man walking to the back of the bank. One of the guards see's this.

Guard 1: Hey you! Stop!

The robber turns around while quickly reaching for something in his suit.

One of the guards fires when they see him draw a weapon.

SNAP BACK TO:

We are focused back on the robber as he again is standing in line. He rubs his temple. Its again his turn in line. He offers it to the next in line.

Robber: Please..

Customer: Thank you.

A customer, near the guards at the bank exit suddenly sneezes, distracting the guards attention whie the robber joins in line behind the executive making his way back into the bank.

CUT TO:

The Escalades slow in their approach as they near the bank from across the street.

Ferris: Stop here.

Ferris hands him the tablet computer.

Ferris: Heres the surveillance camera images from inside.

BACK TO SHOT:

Back inside the bank, As the robber makes his way toward the vault he passes by and looks up at one of the security cameras. He suddenly becomes temporarily distracted by it.

CUT TO:

BACK INSIDE ESCALADE...

After a moment Chris tries to refocus his eyes.

Ferris: Anything?

Chris: Nothing. I'm going to have to go inside.

Ferris: Backup?

Chris: I'll let you know.

Chris exits vehicle.

MEANWHILE BACK INSIDE BANK...

The robber lifts the keys straight off of the managers side pocket and walks undetected as they take separate paths. The robber continues toward the vault. He stops for a moment to assess the situation.  
His head suddenly turns toward us in close up.

MEANWHILE...

AS Chris enters bank.

Chris (V/O): Remember, the best thing you can do, especially in situations like this, is to approach it as quickly but as calculated as possible...

Chris stands in line looking around. We pan around the bank. Every little detail hits his senses up close.

We run through the next bit in extreme FAST FORWARD. He's seen talking to everybody in line. One in particular...

Chris (to lady): Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice...

The scene goes into fast forward again for a short time then stops. Chris is back in line waiting. He grabs his cellphone and makes a call.

INTERCUT between Chris and agent Ferris...

Ferris answers her phone.

Ferris: Got anything?

Chris (on phone): No. The robbery has either already taken place or...

Ferris: or what?

Chris realizes something.

Chris (on phone): review the footage! Find things you see that are out of the ordinary..

Ferris: Such as?

Chris (on phone): Someone with an ability like mine! I gotta go!

Ferris: Chris!?

BACK TO SHOT:

Chris approaches the teller quickly. He looks around nervously.

Teller: Can I help you?

Chris: Yes. Hi. I'd like to make a withdrawl, please.

Teller: No problem. Anything the matter?

Chris: Will you be able to get me the money?

Teller: Im not sure I understand. I see no problem...

Chris: I mean..alot of it. I'll need all of it! Is it back there!

Teller: Sir?

Chris: Can you check?

The teller looks back at one of the guards. They take notice. She moves her hand under her counter to push the alarm.

Chris realizes this and tries to calm himself down.

Chris: I'm sorry. So sorry. What I'm trying to say is..robbery. I think there's a robbery in progress!

Chris starts to run to the back of the bank. The guards run at him. There is panic among the customers.

Chris (V/O): OH, about what I said earlier. I forgot to mention about that contingency plan you've got to have in place...in case all else fails.

Guard 1: Stop or I'll shoot!

Chris continues to run to the back of the bank. The bullets follow, but he is able to dodge them much to the surprise of the guards.

SUDDENLY Chris is met with a thud that sweeps him off his feet, head first onto the floor in SLOW MOTION.

We see the robber who did it. From there, he calmly makes his escape.

CUT TO:

INT - BEDROOM - DAY

Chris wakes up in bed, shocked. He gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. He's 13...again.

Young Chris: oh, no! This can't be happening!

END OF TEASER 


End file.
